The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly, to exercise equipment that uses a variable number of weights to resist exercise motion.
Exercise weight stacks are known in the art. Generally speaking, weights are arranged in a stack and movably mounted on at least one guide rod or rail. A selector rod is connected to a desired number of weights by a pin (or other suitable means known in the art). The selector rod and any selected weights are connected to a force receiving member by a cable (or other suitable means known in the art) which moves the weights upward in response to exercise movement.
Although exercise weight stacks are prevalent in the exercise industry, they nonetheless suffer from certain shortcomings. For example, in order to provide a large amount of weight at a reasonable cost and within a reasonable amount of space, equipment manufacturers use a small number of relatively heavy weights. As a result, the amount of weight being lifted cannot be adjusted in small increments. On the other hand, a relatively large number of lighter weights could be used in order to provide smaller increments in weight adjustment, but the resulting equipment would be relatively more expensive and/or bulky.
Attempts have been made to address the issue of incremental adjustments. One such approach involves the provision of a loose half-weight which is available for movement onto the top plate at the discretion of a user. This particular arrangement is not well suited for institutional environments because the half-weight may be lost or misused. Another prior art approach involves the provision of a half-weight (or other fractional weight), which weighs one-half the weight of each weight in the stack, and which is selectively movable from a peg on the frame onto an aligned peg on the top plate of the stack. This approach not only fails to overcome the possibility of losing the half-weight, but it also creates a balance problem during movement of the selected weights, and increases the potential for injury due to the proximity of the two pegs and their movement relative to one another. Yet another prior art approach involves the provision of a second, adjacent weight stack comprising weights which weigh a fraction of the weights in the primary weight stack. Unfortunately, this approach adds significantly to both the cost and the size of the equipment.
Yet another prior art machine with supplemental weights is disclosed in French Patent No. 2,613,237 to Louvet. The Louvet machine includes a stack of primary weights movable along a guide rod in response to exercise movement, and a stack of secondary weights movable along the guide rod and selectively stored above the stack of primary weights. The secondary weights are supported by gates which are rotatably mounted on rigid frame members and which have pegs that rotate into engagement with holes in the frame members. Each of nine secondary weights has a mass equal to one-tenth the mass of one of the primary weights. One disadvantage of the Louvet machine is that nothing prevents a user from releasing a secondary weight without grasping the weight being released. As a result, the secondary weight may be free to drop downward onto the top plate in the stack of primary weights, thereby increasing the likelihood of personal injury and/or damage to the machine. Also, each of the secondary weights is not separately supported by a respective gate. As a result, the entire stack of secondary weights may be released at one time, with or without a user holding onto to any of the secondary weights. Yet another shortcoming of the Louvet machine is that nine secondary weights are required to provide nine levels of incremental weight adjustments.
Still other prior art approaches are disclosed in Soviet Union Patent No. 1347-948-A and Japan Patent No. 10-118222. Each of these patents discloses first and second supplemental weights which are movably mounted on discrete guide rods outside the planform of the primary weight stack. The supplemental weights in the Soviet patent are pivotally mounted on respective guide rods for movement into the path of the primary weight stack. The supplemental weights in the Japan patent are releasably secured to the top plate by a separate selector pin. A shortcoming common to both of these approaches is the need for separate guide rods for the supplemental weights, and/or they impose non-aligned weight on the primary weight stack. In other words, despite all of the efforts discussed above, room for better solutions and/or improvements remains.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus with a frame and a weight stack movably mounted relative to the frame. The weight stack includes a top plate which is movable along the frame between a lowermost position and an uppermost position. A connector is interconnected between the top plate and a force receiving member. A first supplemental weight is preferably movable along the frame and/or the connector, and a second supplemental weight is preferably movable along the frame and/or the connector. Each supplemental weight is selectively movable between a rest position, outside the path of the top plate and preferably supported by the frame, and an operative position, supported by the top plate. The supplemental weights are movable between positions in any order, and they are concentrically aligned with the top plate when in the operative position.
On a first embodiment of the present invention, the first supplemental weight is movable along a first weight stack guide rod, and the second supplemental weight is movable along a second weight stack guide rod. The supplemental weights are supported by supports on the frame when in the rest position, and they are rotatable out of engagement with the supports for movement to the operative position. Pegs on the top plate register with holes in the supplemental weights to maintain the latter in concentric alignment with the former when in the operative position.
On a second embodiment of the present invention, the supplemental weights are movable along the connector and configured to concentrically nest relative to one another. The supplemental weights are supported by supports on the frame when in the rest position, and they are maneuverable out of engagement with the supports for movement to the operative position. Bosses on the top plate register with recesses in the supplemental weights to maintain the latter in concentric alignment with the former when in the operative position.
On a third embodiment of the present invention, the supplemental weights are movable along the connector and configured to concentrically nest relative to one another. The supplemental weights are supported by supports on the frame when in the rest position, and they are rotatable, either individually or together, out of engagement with the supports for movement to the operative position. Complementary structures on the top plate and the supplemental weights register to maintain the latter in concentric alignment with the former when in the operative position.
On a fourth embodiment, the supplemental weights are movable along respective frame members disposed beyond opposite sides of the weight stack. Each supplemental weight pivots about a horizontal axis to move between its rest position, wherein the weight is vertical, and its operative position, wherein the weight is horizontal. When both supplemental weights are in the operative position, one rests on top of the other, and registration pegs and holes ensure that both are concentrically aligned relative thereto.
With reference to the fourth embodiment, another aspect of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus with a frame and a weight stack movably mounted relative to the frame. The weight stack includes a top plate which is movable along the frame between a lowermost position and an uppermost position. A connector is interconnected between the top plate and a force receiving member. A first supplemental weight is movable along a first side of the frame, and a second supplemental weight is movable along an opposite, second side of the frame. Each supplemental weight is pivotal about a horizontal axis between a rest position, outside the path of the top plate and supported by the frame, and an operative position, supported by the top plate.
On a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first supplemental weight weighs one-half as much as each plate in the weight stack, and the second supplemental weight weighs one-half as much as the first supplemental weight. As a result, the two supplemental weights are capable of providing three different increments of supplemental weight to the top plate.
On depicted embodiments of the present invention having supplemental weights which are movable along frame members, a relatively large ring of space is provided between the weight and the frame member to minimize contact therebetween during operation of the weight stack. In the alternative, the supplemental weights may be movably mounted on the frame members by means of bearings, low friction plastic, or other suitable arrangements. Also, the foregoing arrangements may be implemented on existing machines, as well as newly manufactured equipment. For example, each of the supplemental weights may include first and second complementary portions which cooperate to form a closed loop about a respective frame member or connector, and which are interconnected by bolts, flexible loop fasteners, or other suitable means.
Yet another possible variation of the present invention is to support the supplemental weight outside the path of the top plate during a first mode of operation; move the supplemental weight onto the top plate during a second mode of operation; and support the supplemental weight at an intermediate position within the path of the top plate during a third mode of operation. In other words, the present invention facilitates conventional weight stack resistance, fractionally increased weight stack resistance which remains constant throughout a range of motion, and/or fractionally increased weight stack resistance which varies during an exercise stroke.
The present invention may also be described in terms of various methods for positioning and/or selecting the supplemental weight(s). Among other things, these methods store the supplemental weight(s) outside of harm""s way, yet prevent outright removal of the supplemental weight(s) from the exercise equipment. Many of the features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.